The run away
by Broken Baby Girl
Summary: Derek has become a crimnal and has done bad. What happens when he meets a certant necro that might change him Will they last or will their past be eachothers down fall
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone here's another masterpiece for you!

Hope you like it.

In this storie I'm unleashing my full potential.

Chapter one

Meeting the Bankrobber

D-P.O.V

It was a dark dreary as I drove down the street at top speed.

Multipule sirens sounded behine my car as I took a left down the freeway.

I knew I was in trouble, but who wouldn't be when robbing the nastional bank.

I actually liked what I did, it was too easy.

Ok back to reality.

I race down the the highway and came to a quick stop.

I had to hide.

A building loomed up in the darkness and there where no lights on...perfect.

I quickly pulled into an ally and started to climb up the fire escape.

I found an open window and sliped inside.

I crawled quietly into another room which I'm asooming is the bathroom something and hid listening for anything out of the ordanary.

Being a werewolf I could do things like that.

Nothing.

It was so quiet.

No sence in staying awake...No I have to...sleep...I'm so tired.

I felt sleep come over me and I let it.

C-P.O.V

"Chloe come on!" A voice yelled.

Groaning I followed Liz into my kitchen.

I hate mornings like this...so so annoying.

"Liz I want to sleep somemore." I complained.

"Hush now and look on the TV!" She said in a happy tone.

Sighing I turned on the TV.

Convicted crimanl Derek Souza robbed the Nasional Bank late last nigh and escaped.

If you find him please contact the athorities.

A cop apeared on the screen.

He had blond spiked up hair, round almond shaped eyes, wich where brown, and he was very handsome.

We are looking for a man about 6'7 with jet black hair to the tape of his neck and emerald green eyes. He is exeedingley well built and highly dangrous.

They showed a picture of and my jaw dropped.

He's figgen' H.O.T!

"Chloe you're drooling." Liz laughed.

"Shut up." I mumbbled in embaresment.

I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door and closed it.

"Chloe come here...there's an update on you're drool fest man...it says he was spotted near our building." She shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Liz I'll be right out." I turned around and smackdabbed into a wall.

What the heck?!

I opened my eyes and looked up and there stood Derek Souza.

Even hotter in person.

But being the person I am I screamed my head off.

His large hand clamped over my mouth.

"Will you shut up." He snaped harshly.

I shook my head yes and he let go of me very slowly.

"Liz!" I shouted and Derek rolled his eyes.

"There's no one elce..." He stoped mid-sentance when a frying pan hit him over the head knocking him out.

"Shit what do I do now!" I paniked.

"Put him on the couch and get him something to eat." Liz suggested.

"Ya that's a grate idea feed the crimnal." I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Ha ha, very funny." She said and I laughed.

"Ok help me lift him up." I said trying to lift up the heavy man.

Liz and I move him very lowly to the couch. He took up most of it and I sat at his feet at the end of the couch.

He was truely a sight to see, hot, strong, and free.

I had no idea how long I'd been looking at him, becaus the next I knew I was asleep.

I snaped my eyes open to see Derek gone.

Sighing I stood up and when to my bedroom.

D-P.O.V

I heard a female voice coming into my hideing spot.

Crap!

I heard the door open and close.

Just as she was about to turn around she stopped.

"Liz I'll be right out." She yelled.

Is this chick crazy?

She turned around and smacked right into me.

I looked down at her and almost gasped.

She was beautiful.

She had strawberry blond hair and saphir eyes. She wa about 5'4 and very petie. I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go.

Mine!

The wolf growled.

She screamed and I paniked. I rushed forward and put my hand over her mouth.

"Will you shut up." I snaped harshly.

She shook her head yes and I let go of her very slowly just in case she screamed again.

"Liz!" She shouted in fear and I rolled his eyes.

"There's no one elce..." I stoped mid-sentance when I felt something hit me over the head and everthing went black.

I woke up to find myself on the couch and the little angle at my feet fast asleep.

God she was beautiful.

I got up slowly careful not to wake her.

I looked over to the table to see a sandwitch and a note that had my name on it.

I opened up the note and read it.

Dear Derek

I'm Chloe Saunders, it's very nice to meet you.

I hope you stay a while, I really like you.

The sandwitch is for you I hope you like it.

And I'm so sorry about Liz.

I'll see you later.

Love, Chloe.

I smiled to myself. She like's me.

I looked over at her and back to the note.

I wonder what she's like.

Looking aroud the room I saw a pen floating in the air.

"Liz?" I asked causiously.

The pen moved over a pad of paper.

Hi.

"Is she a necromancer?" I asked.

Yes.

"What is she like?" I wondered.

Funny, over hyper, shy, sencitive, and a real friend.

"She's cute." I said.

When she frist saw you on TV, she was practically drooled.

I chuckled.

There's a room to the left down the hall with a bathroom where you can take a shower.

"Thanks."I said.

No problem.

I walked down the hall to the room, striped off my dirt clothes, and steped into the water.

I wonder what Chloe is like.

She seems very nice.

My little Chloe. That sounds kind of right.

I turned off the water and dried myself off and put my clothes back on and walked back into the bedroom.

I saw Chloe sleeping on the bed.

I sat on the edge of the back and looked at her intently.

I leaned over her and lowered my head close to hers and kissed her on the lips.

OMG they're so soft and supple.

I felt a hand on the back of my neck and felt myself being pulled closer to her.

I opened my eyes to see her kissing me her eyes open too, I pulled back blushing wildly.

"I'm so sorry." I said catching my breath.

"It's ok Derek." She said.

"I like you too." I said and she blushed.

"R-really?" She said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry Derek, but I can't be with you." She said I felt like I was being torn apeart.

C-P.O.V

He looked so heartbroken.

"Why?" He asked in a broken voice.

"One: I don't know you and you don't know me. Two: You're a wanted crimnal. Three: I'm...I'm...diffrent." I said and he looked at me willing.

"I can fix two of thoes three reasons." He said with a beautiful grin.

"How?" I asked plainly.

"Frist of all I'm a werewolf so I'm diffrent too, and I really want to get to know you." He said and I looke at him in intrest.

"What about being wanted?" I asked wanting to know the awnser.

"I'll turn myself in, if it mean's being with you." He said and I almost cried.  
"Ok." I said and pulled him in for another passionful kiss.

There we go!

Chapter 1 is very very done.

Tell me what you think.

Should I go on?

Rate & Review!

~~Sound of an angle~~


	2. Chapter 2

hey long time no write, I'm dropping this story, I have no Idea now to continue it, so if anyone wants it they can have it, same with a new-ish love, cuz I don't know how to continue them so if you want the just say on the comments or pm me, cuz I'm done with them

Later,

BBG


End file.
